Ashes, Ashes, They All Fall Down
by Murasaki Rose
Summary: He always suspected he would die by the animatronics hands...that's why he had finally decided to quit.  Too bad the animatronics had to find out.  Unfortunately for him, death won't be the end of his time at Freddy Fazbear's.
1. Ashes, Ashes, They All Fall Down

Title: Ashes, Ashes, They All Fall Down  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Horror/Romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: None that I know  
Warnings: Gore, Character Death, Slash ~i.e. male x male pairings  
Pairings: Golden Freddy x Phone Guy  
Disclaimer: Here we go...Five Nights at Freddy's and all related characters are the property/creation of Scott Cawthon. In other words, they aren't mine and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.

Author's Note: I told myself over and over again that I wasn't going to write any stories for this game but my brain declared mutiny and wouldn't leave me alone. This will also be my first, non-anime fanfic. O_O

Cover image drawn by yours truly. You can find the full-size version on my Deviantart account (link is in my profile).

Flames will be used to keep me warm while I write and will only serve to make me more determined to continue. (_They may also cause me to break out in bouts of maniacal laughter._) Soooo...come at me bro.

Summary: He always suspected he would die by the animatronics hands...that's why he had finally decided to quit. Too bad the animatronics had to find out. Unfortunately for him, death won't be the end of his time at Freddy Fazbear's.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"...oh no-"

SCREEEEECH!

Oh God, they were ALL right there! For years the animatronics had kept to a pattern, one he had made sure to tell his successor about so that he stood a chance at surviving, but now-

Fur encased metal hands gripped him, dragging his frozen form from the tiny security office, the phone clattering to the ground as his fingers went limp. Despite knowing there was no hope of escaping, he came out of his catatonic state, screaming and thrashing with everything he had, the instinct to survive still strong. As expected, the animatronics paid no heed to his desperate last bid for life, walking unerringly towards the backstage.

By the time Freddy was setting up a spare suit, the pizzeria had fallen silent. No more creepy laughs or inhuman screeches now; only the sound of his heavy breathing and the faint whir of gears and servos from the animatronics. It wasn't until they started "suiting" him that the guard began to fight anew, screaming in agony as his body was forced in. Pain and blood loss were making him dizzy and on the verge of blacking out he heard a strange voice rumble a single word. "**_MINE._**"

Standing away from the unconscious and dying man, the four animatronics watched as the spectral form of Golden Freddy stepped up to the partially-suited guard and bent down as though he was going to pick him up. Straightening up, another spirit cradled in his arms, Golden Freddy left as quickly as he had come, leaving the others to finish their work.

x-x-x-x-x

Sitting in the shadows of the restaurant, Golden Freddy watched his prize sleep. It hadn't been easy but he'd accomplished the impossible and now after more than a decade of waiting, he finally had what he wanted.

When he'd removed the guard's spirit from his body, the tenuous string binding his soul to the dying form had fought to pull him back but Golden had held firm. All it took was the others placing the head on and "snap!" the bond was broken.

Then the light came.

It came every time a night guard failed, ushering their spirit to the other side while calling out to the five of them to try and bring them along. They never left and this time, neither would the guard. Over the years, Golden had practiced for this very day, learning how to subtly influence this guard's very soul. In his "unconscious" state, he was unable to answer the call of the light and even turned away from it, nestling deeper within Golden until the light went away.

Looking down at the man's "sleeping" form, Golden could already see an unexpected side-effect of his influence; the guard looked years younger, the stress-lines and premature gray hair gone and a crisp new uniform adorning his body. 'He looks like he did when we first met.'

Gazing off into the distance, he wondered idly what he would look like if he had lived. It'd been so long, he could barely remember what he'd looked like as a human...but he did remember how his life had ended.

They'd met at his little brother's birthday party. At twelve years-old, he'd felt himself far too grown up to be stuck at a 'kids' party, even if the animatronics were cool, and had slipped away to the arcade room. He hadn't been gone from the party for long when a friendly voice had called out to him. Only six years older than him, the young day guard had sympathized with his plight but convinced him to rejoin the party, promising to stay so he'd have someone closer to his age to talk to. By the time his brother's party was done, he'd developed a deep crush on the older boy.

Over the next few months he visited every chance he got and in that time, the restaurant grew in popularity. The pizzeria even hired a new night guard so the old one could move to days to help out. With all the new business, his friend usually only had a few moments to talk, but he cherished every moment they could spend together. So when one of his little brother's friends had their party at Freddy's he had eagerly agreed to escort him.

He'd played games and talked with his crush for most of the night until it was time for the party to end. He hadn't been in a hurry to leave since his brother was going to spend the night at his friend's house and he wasn't due home for a couple hours.

When the other guard approached him, he should have known...should have been more suspicious. The other guard, the one dressed in a purple uniform, had somehow learned of his crush, promised to sneak him into the security office to see his friend, told him to wait in the Parts and Service room...

In the dim light, he'd seen the dilapidated forms of the former band; including an empty gold suit once used for special occasions-

It was in that room where he experienced death...and rebirth.

The marionette had offered him a second chance. It was too late to save him or the others that soon followed, but they could stop it from happening again. As the oldest, he had first choice on a form; his eyes had settled on the spot where the gold suit had once rested. That would be his form.

From then on, he and the others tested the new guards, scaring away the weak and punishing those that failed. Eventually his crush took the night shift, never once wavering in his duty, not even when Golden revealed himself. And now the vigilant guard belonged to Golden.

x-x-x-x-x

'I guess all that stress really was getting to me,' the guard thought as awareness returned. 'I haven't had a nightmare like that in ye-' all thought ceased as his eyes opened to the sight of yellow-gold fur beneath him. Terrified, he looked up into the eyeless gaze of Golden Freddy. His first instinct was to scream, but he stifled it in the face of the strange expression on the suit's face. It was...smiling?

"**A-am I dreaming? O-or am I dead?**"

Golden gave a deep chuckle and patted his head, pushing the duty cap down over the guard's eyes.

Taking off the cap and placing it back on his head properly, he realized he wasn't feeling things in the same sense as before and came to the obvious conclusion. "**I'm dead aren't I?**"

Still smiling, Golden hugged the former guard, "_**Mine.**_"

Pushing down the despair that threatened to swallow him, he forced himself to question the spectral suit. "**Why? Why did you change pattern? Why did all of you come after me?**" He had to know, would his advice even be useful anymore?

Golden pointed to the phone that had just picked up for the new guard, making him wonder just how long he had been out.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?-"_

"_**You belong with us,**_" it was the most Golden had spoken in years, but the guard had to know he was special.

"**Oh. I-I uh, suppose we've been here about the same length of time right?**" Now it made sense, if they thought he was supposed to stay, then Golden Freddy must have decided to take action when he heard him recording his phone messages. "**So...ah, what happens now?**"

The golden bear made no response and simply pulled the guard closer.

'I guess he just wants to cuddle.'

x-x-x-x-x

A week had passed since his awakening and he was still having trouble moving about between realms. More often than not, he had to rely on Golden to help him if he wanted to see the realm of the living. Oddly enough the bear maintained a childish and sweet personality, rarely showing signs of the foreboding creature he was when the guard had been alive. In his more childish moments, the former guard found something familiar in the bear's behavior but couldn't quite place it.

Most days he would simply wander the spirit realm around the pizzeria, the gold bear always close behind. On rare occassions, like now, he would be left to his own devices until the other returned from where ever it was he had gone. Today though, something told him he shouldn't wait on the bear's return...

Focusing on that feeling he managed to push through the veil, arriving just outside the security office. A quick look in the window revealed the source of his anxiety; Golden Freddy was staring down his replacement: Mike Schmidt. He could feel the rising energy in the room as Golden prepared to strike down the blue-eyed man staring at the limp suit in mute horror.

x-x-x-x-x

Looking into the malevolent face of Golden Freddy, Mike couldn't even muster up a scream. One thought, 'Oh God, I'm going to die!' repeating in his mind like a broken record.

"**NO!**"

Accompanying the voice, a transparent, blue-clad figure suddenly appeared between Mike and Golden Freddy halting the bear's attack. Arms spread wide, the spirit stared defiantly at the gold suit, "**I-I won't let you d-do this.**"

Standing, Golden moved directly in front of the other spirit, empty eyes boring into the former guard's. "_**Why?**_"

Lowering his arms and squaring his shoulders, he kept his gaze locked with the other spirit's, "**You have me, remember? I-I promise I'll stay with you...j-just...stop hurting the other guards. Schmidt hasn't hurt anyone. He's not a danger to the children.**"

After an agonizing wait that lasted only seconds, but felt like an eternity to all present, the energy and tension in the room fizzled out and both spirits vanished. The feeling of being "not-alone" persisted and Mike realized that if he moved his head to one side, he could still see them in his peripheral vision. Golden Freddy was now hugging the blue-clad spirit, who stood stiffly in the embrace. Then just as the former guard laid his head down on the suit's chest and returned the hug, the 6 am chimes rang.

As both spirits faded away, Mike figured out why he recognized the faint voice of the blue-clad spirit. It was the man he had dubbed "phone guy", saving his ass one more time from the other side.

As he was leaving the office, Mike turned back and smiled, "I don't know if you can hear me but... thank you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Afterword: If you remove the romantic connotations, I honestly think this could be a very good reason for why the animatronics went after Phone Guy on his next to last night. Taking in the fact that he's been working there since 87' he's been a part of Freddy's as long as the spirits have, I feel it's quite possible they killed him to keep him there where they thought he belonged. But that's just my opinion. ^_~*


	2. Author's Message: Sequel!

Yes, there is a sequel! I hadn't planned on writing one, but after seeing the third game through the end, the story just wrote itself!

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Full Circle **(FFN won't let me put a link here, but you can find the story on my profile page.)**  
**

_The restaurant is gone but they still can't cross over. Not when HE is still there. When an old evil is unleashed in a new location, it may provide the key to their salvation. Will Fazbear's Fright finally grant them the peace they deserve? Or will Golden Freddy, "Phone Guy", the Marionette, and the children be forced to watch the tragedy of Freddy Fazbear's repeat itself?_


End file.
